Yin And Yang
by ThisIsNobodyAndSomebody
Summary: Percy's twin sister, Tracy, goes to camp and ruins Percy's life.
1. Tracy at Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not ****own Percy Jackson And The Olympians  series. I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Tracy's POV**

I was at school until something with that seemed half bull and half human. My friend, Grace, swung a sword. Wait! A sword? Why does she have a sword. Anyways, the sword cut the monster and it turned in to yellow dust.

Grace told me she knew a camp for kids like me. Kids with dyslexia and ADHD.

* * *

We were at the camp. She said it was called Camp Half-Blood and that I was a demigod, half human and half god/goddess. I thought she was crazy. She introduced me Chiron who was the director of this camp. She said she was a satyr.

I laughed and said, "If you're a satyr than I'm a cow" She took off her feet and she had hooves on.

She gave me a tour and that was when I saw Percy, my twin brother. He was failing in archery, which means I might be good at it since everything he sucks at I am amazing at. And everything I suck at he is amazing at. Mom sometimes called us Yin and Yang because we are so different. On our 5th birthday she got us matching Yin and Yang necklaces. I had Yin and Percy had Yang. But we lost it a long time ago.

So I asked him how long has he gone here.

And he replies,"In 7th grade, Grover and Mom brought me here."

"Okay then, who is Annabeth? You write a lot about her in your diairy." I asked

"You read my diary!?"

"You mean the book that magically gets more stories added into it then yea"

And then Grace quickly lead me back into the tour.

We passed by a rock climb which I think had lava coming out of the top. I saw horses with wings.

After the tour Grace asked me if I knew my godly parent. I told her no so she introduced me to Travis and Conner they were also known as the Stoll brothers. Travis and Conner looked a lot alike. The only difference was than Travis was slightly taller than Conner. I would be staying at Hermes cabin until I it was determined.

Suddenly the Stoll brothers and Grace were bowing to me. When I looked around everyone was on their knees. I looked up and I saw a fading green Triton. Chiron says "It's determined"

* * *

Grace took me down to a different cabin. Percy, my big brother by 2 minutes, comes and congrats me and introduced mer to Annabeth, the girl in his diary.


	2. Tracy and Annabeth

**A/N:Please ****review.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's sister look a lot like Percy but more cheerful. Percy explained to me that they were twins.

My head was exploding with questions so I asked, "Why don't you and Tracy go to the same school? Why didn't Tracy come to Camp with you? Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Tracy answered them all in order, "We prefer not to but when we do we like to give each others bad reputations. Mom also likes to keep us separate because monster could attack anytime 24/7. And lastly Percy doesn't like to talk about me because we are very different like day and night."

"That about sums it up" says Seaweed Brain.

**Percy's POV**

I hate it how she can sum it up in less than 5 sentences. You can say I'm jealous but try having a sister who is the other half of you literally. She is not the person you want to mess with. Once in fourth grade when we were together, Selena mad fun of her drawing, but for a fourth grader it is pretty good, she went to her room and in her handwriting(I don't know how she can forge people's handwriting) she wrote **I Love Justin Bieber **on her homework in pen. Sarah got Jake, who was Sarah's crush to correct it for her, and Jake hated Justin Bieber. Jake was also the most talkative one and by the next day everyone knew Sarah liked JB.

I took her down to her cabin. I told her to sleep in Tyson's bunk for awhile.

"Kay" she says.

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

Soon it was dinner in the Mess Hall

"May I have your attention we have a new camper," announces Dr. D "This is Tracy Jackson" I tried him it is Stacy Johnson but Dr. D ignored me I love reverse psychology. "We will have Capture the Flag after dinner"

I walked back to the table I sat at earlier. Percy just stared at me prob. thinking _How did you do that?_

Out loud I say "reverse psychology"

Einstein said, "What?"

"You know, say the opposite to get the thing you want?"

Annabeth said, "You lied about your name to me?"

"No, I lied to him" point to Dr. D.

"So, Who is your godly parent?" I asked out of curiosity

"Athena, Goddess of war strategy and wisdom"

"Cool" I said with a smile.

Annabeth said orange juice and juice appeared in her cup. Percy also said a drink and it also appeared in his cup.

So I tried, "Root beer?" and it appeared in my cup "Cool" soon food appeared on our plates.

* * *

After dinner it was capture the flag. I am terrible at it. I looked around and so I decided to stay in the trees where I can see but also where no one can see me or think to look for me except Percy. My plan? Simple. tell them I am gonna go and look for the flag because I do that job really good. When the game starts I go up into the trees and look from what I can see. When I find it i will think of a plan and steal it. My team wins.

Percy and I were on Ares's team(blue team). I heard Athena's team (red team) always won. _Well lets change that_ i thought with a smile.

Just as planned I went to the trees red team must have heard me but none of them actually suspected it was anyone from blue team. After a while I noticed that the the area with the most defense was near Zeus's Fist. I looked around the area, by tree of course. I spotted the flag where the defense was the lowest. I got as close as I could before going back on the ground. Then I spotted people hiding so I knew I needed help. I got Percy to come and help. He distract them as I carefully avoid the traps and capture the flag. I handed Percy the flag so he could have the victory.

**Annabeth's POV**

For the first time in forever, Athena lost Capture the flag. The only difference was a new camper. This makes no sense how she can change it. We always won.

I guess we can't always win. Life has its up and down.

I started to get ready for my date with Percy.

**Percy's POV**

"How did you outsmart Athena" I asked Tracy.

She didn't look up from whatever she was drawing in her notebook. "Being unpredictable" says Tracy "She knows what you will do by watching you. Show no pattern, and do random and dumb things. And I had my own plan, too"

"You had a plan and you didn't tell me about it!" I was her brother."You don't trust me enough!" I felt like she couldn't trust me.

"Think like Athena" She responded.

"What is that suppose to mean?

"Think what she would think and use it against her"

"Like what you did to Dr. D?"

"No, I used reverse psychology and don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"How do you know about me date?"

"Your pillow told me"

Soon there was a knock.

"Don't open it" I shouted

And she opened it and there was Annabeth looking beautiful. And I wasn't even dressed yet.

"I'll get you for that," I mumbled and she smiled.

**Annabeth's POV**

I went to Poseidon's cabin for Percy and our date by the lake. When I got to the door I heard shouts and yells. I knocked on the door and Tracy opened the door.

"Hey" she smiled like usually and I tried to look past her but she wouldn't let me.

"Can I come in?" I asked as politely as I can.

"I don't know, can you?" she answered my question with a question.

"What?"

"Do you have the ability to come in?"

"What?"

"That was your question"

"No, I asked if you would let me in"

"Can means you are asking for the ability"

"Are you a child of Athena?"

"Do I look like one?"

"No"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because you outsmarted me?" This girl is too smart to be Percy's sister or even his twin.

"I am late for our date?" asked Seaweed Brain.

"Not yet Seaweed Brain"

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

I was bored so I read Percy's Diary. You can say that I am a terrible sister but Percy doesn't mind. He forgets about eventually.


	3. Untitled

**A/N: No this has no title but I want you guys to create one for me.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Lady Artemis told me and the Hunters to stay at Camp for a while. She told Apollo to take us there to camp.

Apollo made terrible haikus while he drove us to camp.

Camp:

I went to find Annabeth, my old friend, she was working on her archery with a girl I didn't recognize but she looked like Percy and I knew that was impossible. Every arrow hit bulls-eye and sometime even sliced the arrow. I figured the girl was a child of Apollo. But even a child of Apollo couldn't shoot with that accuracy not even me. I walked up to her and asked her for her name.

"Tracy" she said. She looks like Percy.

"So do you know who is your godly parent" I asked

She smiled"Yea, Poseidon"

"So that means you are Percy's sister"

"Twin"

I asked Annabeth, "Percy has a sister?"

"Yea but don't worry he never told me until she came to camp" said Annie

"I heard that" Tracy shouted. She would make an excellent hunter. She disappeared. I couldn't find her.

"Where are you" I shouted looking around trying the find her.

"Over here," she shouted. I looked in that direction but her wasn't there. "Try looking up" So I did and she was dangling upside-down on a tree branch. "30 seconds, you are smarter than average people."

"You were spying on us!" cried Annabeth.

"No I was drawing on this tree and I messed up on the face" She wined.

"What did you draw? Thalia and me talking?"

"No, I drew the Big House. Why do you think I spy on people?"

"Somehow blue team won!"

"That is bad way?"

"Because we always win!"

"So you are jealous?"

"I am not jealous"

"Are too"  
"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"You agreed"

"Did not"

"For once somebody outsmarted you" I said.

"But she's Seaweed Brains little sister" said Annie.

"I am his opposite" said Tracy.

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"We are as different as from night is to day" she responds.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVEIW.**


End file.
